Fight With Your Heart, Not Your Fists
by MaudettesAsylumofLies
Summary: This is basically like KH2 in perspective of a different person, the main character Saronai. It doesn't go in the same order KH2 does, so it may be a little confusing. This is my first fanfic :3 so it may not be that good.
1. Chapter 1

"Sora! Where are you?" I yelled, running through a big, pearl white  
area. There were patterns on the floor, the walls were almost  
illuminating with how bright of a white they were. My hair waved behind me, my eyes scanning the area. I was wearing a purple, short-sleeved hoodie that hugged my body and a long-sleeve black shirt under it. I had on black leggings and jean shorts with white overalls hanging from them, on my feet were black boots with zippers going down the sides and back that also zigzagged in the front. I had no idea where  
I was, but I was surely planning on finding out. I ran up a set of  
stairs seeing nothing but white again.  
"This is weird," I thought, "How could I just wake up in a place like  
this? All I remember... Is me and Sora... And then I was swallowed by  
darkness..." I ran faster an spotted a cloaked figure up ahead. As  
they turned around to face me I hid behind a wall and poked my head  
out a little, noticing that the person had light purple hair and was  
holding a book in his hand. I quickly poked my head back in just in  
time before he spotted me. He thoroughly scanned the area and turned  
back around.  
"I know you're there..." he mumbled and continued on his path to corridor that led to a set of rooms.  
'How did he know?' I thought and stood up from my place. I walked down  
the same corridor to find the man already gone. As I neared the end, I  
heard a voice behind me.  
"Be careful." it said. It wasn't the same man from before, his voice  
had sounded different. I turned around to get a glimpse of who the  
voice belonged to, but there was no one there.  
I blinked a few times and continued walking. 'Maybe I'm just hearing  
things...' I thought.  
At the end if the corridor I entered an all white room filled with  
matching furniture, every piece unoccupied. The only sound present was  
the sound of my footsteps, each unsteady and representing how uneasy I  
was at the moment. On one side of the room was a wall made of glass,  
showing a perfect view of a heart in the sky glowing from a distance.  
"Kingdom Hearts..." I mused. It was one of the few things I  
remembered. It was something so pure, but could easily be tainted with  
evil. Maleficent wanted to obtain it in order to take over the worlds,  
but Sora had defeated her, although, I had a slight feeling that she  
wasn't done in for yet.  
'Wait, since there are multiple worlds, is it possible I'm on one of  
the worlds I visited before? No, I would have noticed.' I thought and  
shook my head, 'This is definitely a world I don't know.'  
"Whoa! Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" someone  
asked from behind me. Considering that the voice was a little too deep  
to be female, I assumed it be a man's and turned around. Indeed it was  
a man who sported a spiky, light brown mullet with a rather slim  
figure for a guy.  
"Umm... I don't know and just... Where am I?" I asked. I knew who I,  
but I'm not going to tell him yet.  
"This chick has problems..." the man muttered. "You're at The Castle  
That Never Was." he stated, although he looked as if he hesitated.  
"Oh..." I mumbled. "I'll be taking my leave now!" I said and ran  
through the same corridor I had entered, hurried through multiple  
corridors, and ended up in a bedroom that just so happened to be  
empty. It was covered in white, just like many other parts of this  
castle, but it still seemed like a normal bedroom. Somehow, this whole  
place seemed familiar and it was like I was stuck in a land of deja  
vu, but at the same time I had felt completely lost. Seconds later I  
flinched in pain and gripped my head, trying to stop what felt like  
someone filling my brain with needles and shaking it as hard as they  
can. I weighed on the floor in pain as visions started flashing  
through my head.  
_-Who Am I?-  
A girl with silver hair flowing just above her waist, blood red eyes  
staring out into the distance. She was covered in a black cloak, pale  
skin only to be seen on her face. She looked like a doll, so fragile  
that if you had even touched her she would break. However, she was  
much stronger than that. A man walked up behind her, his figure  
overshadowing hers, and rested a hand upon her shoulder.  
"Who am I?" she asked in a low, slightly unsteady whisper.  
The man let down his hood, revealing silver hair that graced the tops  
of his shoulders.  
"Someone important." He answered, his voice matching th girl's whisper.  
-What am I?-  
"I'm not helping you!" A girl screamed, her silver hair waving behind  
her.  
"It's the only choice you have left!" A man yelled, his golden yellow  
eyes fierce and the tips of his grayish hair seemingly spikier than ever.  
"Xemnas, you will die here and now!" the girl screamed, charging  
toward the man, now known as Xemnas, in lightning speed, a sword-like  
key shining in her palms. Xemnas dodged the attack in godlike speed  
and striked the girl's back with both his blades, blood trickling down  
the ends.  
"You will never escape. You will not live to see the next day." He  
growled.  
-Where are my friends?-  
A boy with brown hair, so spiky that it would be hard to believe  
it's natural, and ocean blue eyes you could get lost in wandered about  
different areas, fighting off monsters who appeared to be heartless and  
each proudly wearing the dreaded heart symbol. He defeated each of  
them with a sword-like key, the hearts each heartless released  
vanishing into the sky. He was accompanied by a dog with a goofy  
attire and a complexion to match, a shield present on his arm. A duck  
also followed him and was carrying a staff and was wearing what seemed  
to be a sailor suit._

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a voice order rather harshly. Everything seemed dark, but I could feel my body being slightly shooken awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see sharp green ones that showed a little of anger and other things I can't describe at the moment. I soon looked at the  
whole face of the stranger, noticing it was overcome with furry.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were finished off for good!"  
the man hissed.  
"Wh-What are you talking about? Who are you?" I exclaimed and scooted  
back a little. I must have passed out because I was practically  
sprawled out on the cold, marble floor.  
"Don't act like you don't know who I am!" the man yelled, his anger so  
visible it was almost as if he were about to erupt in flames, just  
like his hair. "You betrayed us all! I trusted you! As a friend... You threw it all away! Just like Roxas! Heck, you're almost as bad as him!"  
I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and said "I have no idea... What  
you're talking about..."  
The man's expression softened a little and he let out a sympathetic  
smile. "You really don't remember, do you?" he mumbled.  
"... What is there to remember?" I questioned with no emotion showing  
on my face.  
Axel sighed and walked over to a window that was near the hack of the  
room and mumbled "A lot."  
"What did you mean by us and who's this Roxas person?" I asked. The  
name Roxas seemed familiar, but alas, I couldn't remember where I've  
heard before.  
"The Organization, Organization XII." he stated, turning his back to  
the window.  
"Sounds familiar... What kind if organization is it?" I was probably  
going to be on the verge of annoying him soon.  
'Should I tell her?' Axel thought, bringing a hand up to cup his chin.  
He then smirked to himself and thought 'I'll just tell her without  
actually telling her!' he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to  
speak and asked "You know about the heartless right?"  
"Those weird creatures with the weird heart symbol to match?"  
He nodded and spoke again, "Yes. When they're defeated, they release  
hearts. Not all do, a small fraction of them don't, but they don't  
really matter right now. Anyway, the hearts that heartless release all  
gather into am entity called Kingdom Hearts. Umm... You know what that  
is, too, right?"  
"Yeah, I remember... Sora and I heard about it- ..." I nodded. I  
didn't want to talk about Sora now. What if that guy was out to get  
him or something? During our first adventure together after leaving  
the island it seemed that a lot of people were.  
Axel flinched a little, not enough for Saronai- 'Her name... It's  
Saronai...' he thought- to notice and continued. It seemed that she  
didn't want to go near the subject of Sora and Axel didn't feel like  
asking, so he shrugged it off. "Well, the goal of Organization XII is  
similar to that of... Heartless."  
"To take over the worlds?" I questioned, my voice going up a few  
octaves.  
Axel just chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I'll let you find  
out on your own." His face then changed, going from a relaxed  
expression to a much more serious one. Even the tone of his voice  
sounded more stern. "Now, I don't think it's safe for you to be here."  
"I don't even know how I got here in the first place! I just... Woke  
up here and I can't even remember what happened before then!" I  
exclaimed  
Axel sighed, "It can't be helped then." He moved his hand, but before  
he could do anything someone had opened the door. We both directed our  
attention toward the door the same man with the mullet I saw before  
stood there, his attention directed at me.  
"What are you doing in Axel's room? I thought you left..." he mumbled  
a few more words as a smirk played upon his lips. "Unless... You were  
in Axel's room the whole time and he was hiding you from the Superior!  
Hey, I just noticed that you look like-" Demyx was interrupted by  
Axel's hand clamping over his mouth.  
"Don't say anything." Axel growled low enough only for Demyx to hear.  
"Umm... What's going on? Are you guys hiding something?" I inquired.  
"Nothing! As I was saying before I was rudely-" Axel released his Han  
from it's resting place upon Demyx's mouth, "- interrupted, it's not  
safe for you to be here. So," he raised his palm to the wall, a  
swirling vortex of what seemed to be darkness appearing on the surface  
of it. "Go through here. It will lead you to a world called Traverse  
Town, you'll be safe there."  
"But, Axel-" Demyx stammered but was hushed by a glare from the red-  
headed pyro.  
'I don't know why he's being so nice, but I have a feeling I should  
listen to him...' I thought. "Thank you, um... Axel." I ran through  
the vortex and ended up in front of a set of big, wooden doors. I  
turned around, only to face ant-like creatures with twitching antennas  
rising from the ground. I grumbled. 'This is not good.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Heartless." I mumbled to myself. I blinked a few times and thought  
for a moment. 'Wait, Sora was fighting off these creatures... With a  
key-like sword thingy! ... Why would someone be weilding a giant-' My  
thoughts were interrupted by pain surging through my leg, caused by  
one of the black creatures scratching me and leaving a ten inch cut. I  
quickly kicked the heartless away, its body dissolving. and backed  
away a little. Two more teamed up together and headed toward me, but  
before they could even touch me they had been destroyed. I looked in  
front of me to see a man putting away his sword, his brown hair  
shifting slightly from the movement. He was wearing a short-sleeved  
black jacket and black shoes and fingerless gloves to match. He was  
sporting black pants that had zippers along the sides and four belts  
hung around his waist, two brown and two black. However, only one of  
his belts actually hung properly around his waist.  
"You alright?" he asked. His voice sounded deep, but friendly.  
I nodded my head and looked at my leg, seeing blood trickle down from  
the cut. "I shouldn't have let my guard down..." I mumbled.  
"Here," the man said, handing me a bottle of green liquid, "It'll help  
heal the cut."  
I stared at the bottle for a second am bit off the top with my teeth.  
"Thank you." I gulped the liquid down, the bittersweet taste getting  
stuck in my mouth. The bottle then disappeared and I looked at the  
man. "Umm... Hello."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leon,  
nice to meet you." He smiled.  
"Umm... My name is..." I paused. 'What is my name?' I thought.  
"Saronai." a voice spoke. It was almost as if someone was whispering  
in my ear, but I could tell it was in my head.  
"Saronai!" the voice spoke again, except louder.  
"My name is... Saronai." I told Leon.  
"You must be new here. This is Traverse Town. I sure haven't seen you  
around. Where you from?" he asked.  
"Well, i just kind of... Ended up here." I replied. "I actually come  
from a place called Destiny Islands."  
Leon's face brightened a little, "Just like that other kid.." he  
mumbled. "C'mon, I know a place where you can stay." Leon said as he  
started walking toward a set of doors, different from the ones I had  
entered through, and entered through them along with me following not  
too far behind.  
"This," Leon motioned toward the whole area, "I the Second District.  
The area we just came from was the First District. In the First  
District there's an accessory shop owned by a friend of mine by the  
name of Cid and an item shop. In this district, there's a Hotel where  
friends of mine can be found and where you can stay for the time  
being." he stated. We walked to the west side of the district, or at  
least I think it was the west side, and entered a hotel. We walked  
through the lobby and through the hall to find a red room as our final  
destination, not without defeating a couple of small heartless along  
the way.  
"This is the Red Room, where you'll be staying." Leon said. He opened  
his mouth to talk once more, but was interrupted by his name being  
yelled, causing our attention to be castes toward the door. The person  
who was yelling ran through the doorway and almost tackled Leon, but  
stopped, facing me. She had short black hair with a headband resting  
on her forehead and was dressed in a green tube top with two belts,  
tan shorts with another blue belt, and white socks that reached mid-  
thigh with orange shoes. She also had on mesh sleeves and black  
fingerless gloves, along with a yellow scarf. She looked at Leon, a  
goofy smirk coming across her face. "So, who's this?" She asked rather  
loudly, her voice ringing in my ears a little and probably Leon's.  
"This is Saronai, I found her in the First District. She comes from  
Destiny Islands." He replied, trying to not look as irritated as he  
was from the girl's interruption.  
"Hi! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" the girl, Yuffie, exclaimed. "Hey,  
you come from the same place that Sora came from!"  
"You... You know Sora?" I gasped. 'Could he have been here before?' I  
guessed so since I was only present for part of his adventure. It was  
when he had visited Disney Castle and I was there because Queen Mickie  
had wanted to see me.  
"Yep! He was here on his first adventure!" Yuffie replied quite  
cheerfully.  
"So, he's... On another adventure?" I asked. Since I only remember the  
first adventure, I must have missed a lot. I mean, if all I after  
meeting Sora at Disney Castle and then leaving and getting swallowed  
by darkness, what had happened that left me lying in The Castle That  
Never Was?  
Leon nodded, "He's continuing his quest to lock all the worlds'  
keyholes. So, are you close friends with him?"  
"Yes, did he ever mention me?" I asked, a little hope arising in my  
voice.  
Leon shook his head, "The only friends he mentioned were by the names  
of Riku and Kairi. He's still looking for them." he replied.  
"Oh..." I mumbled and looked down, disappointment prominent on my  
face. 'I wonder if he forgot about me...' I thought with a small pout.  
One of my best friends leaving me behind… That pained me a lot more  
than a bullet through the heart, even though I don't know what that  
feels like.  
"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you, though. Sora isn't the type  
of guy who forgets his friends." Yuffie quickly stated before i could  
get even more depressed.  
I smiled a little. "You're right."  
"Do you know about the keyblade?" Leon asked.  
"The keyblade?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"It's the weapon Sora wields. It holds the power to lock the keyholes  
of the worlds, the reason why he's on his journey." Leon replied.  
'The keyblade!' I thought, 'That's what that thing was called!' "So,  
where is he now?" I asked.  
"He's in..." Leon's lips still moved, but I heard nothing come out. I  
asked again, but the same thing happened. I looked at Yuffie to only  
find her slowly fading away.  
'What's happening?' I thought. I looked back at Leon, finding his body  
in the process of disappearing as well. The ground started to shake,  
cracks appeared in the walls, and the ceiling was shaking as well. The  
ground finally cracked down the middle, causing me to fall into the  
pit of darkness that appeared below it. I screamed using all the power  
I had in my lungs, but nothing came out. Soon enough, the darkness had  
swallowed me whole.  
-Wake up!-  
A body was lying motionless on the brick edge of the top of a  
clock tower. Silver hair was sprawled around the person, covering their  
torso and the rest was covered by a black cloak. The building had  
overlooked a small town with glowing shop signs and tall buildings.  
Even though the town seemed empty, there were a few kids running here  
and there and a tram moving in and out of the area. The sky was a  
light peach and orange color from the sun slowly setting in the  
background. The body moved a little, scooting closer to the edge and  
almost falling, but showed no signs of waking. A few minutes later the  
body had moved again, rolling over the edge. A hand had grabbed hold  
of the body before it fell any further, the body dangling dozens of  
feet away from the ground.  
The person supporting the motionless body pulled it up and sighed.  
"What have I told you about sleeping on the edge of the clock tower?"  
he mumbled to himself, his short spiky hair moving in the wind.  
The sleeping body slowly woke red eyes opening and full of life. She  
stretched her arms out and let out a small yawn. "Roxas, what are you  
doing here?" She asked, her voice coming out in an audible whisper.  
"I just finished my mission AND I just saved you from falling to your  
doom." he replied with a smirk. "Didn't you ever listen when I told  
you specifically not to sleep on the clock tower?"  
"Nope. Was I supposed to?" the girl replied, sounding more awake.  
Roxas shook his head and sighed, "You never listen, A-"  
The scene turned to static, like a television screen going out of whack.  
My eyes fluttered open to find a group of people surrounding me, each  
with a worried look present on their faces. One stood out, though,  
because I could tell that it belonged to Leon.  
"Saronai, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone, his eyebrows  
knitted together.  
'Was that just a dream?' I thought. I was lying on cold, purple ground  
and looked at my surroundings, seemingly damaged from who knows what.  
I sat up and looked at the people surrounding me, noticing that Yuffie  
was a part of the crowd.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured them. I slowly got up from my spot with  
the help of Leon and looked at the other people I didn't know. There  
was a young woman with brown, braided hair an green eyes who was  
wearing a pink dress with brown boots. Over the dress seeemed to be  
some sort of buttoned down, sleeveless shirt with magenta lining.  
There was also a man with platinum blond hair who was wearing a white  
t-shirt and blue baggy pants. He also wore an orange waistband that  
came around just below his ribcage, grey socks, and black shoes. He  
was chewing on a toothpick and had goggles resting upon his forehead,  
along with a necklace with a rectangular charm on it hanging around his  
neck.  
"Umm... Where am I?" I asked, noticing my surroundings didn't match  
those of Traverse Town.  
"This is the Bailey of Radiant Garden." Leon informed. "It's nice to  
see you again after all this time."  
"It's... It's nice to see you, too, Leon." I replied with a smile. 'If  
that was a dream I had... How do he know my name? Why did I even have  
that dream? Unless... It wasn't a dream!' I thought.  
"Hey, now, don't forget me!" Yuffie yelled, running to my side.  
"You've grown since the last time I saw you!"  
"My, you have! What have you been doing all this time? I was worried  
about you! Especially when I saw you on the ground!" the woman with  
the brown hair exclaimed, embracing me in a heartfelt hug.  
"Aerith, let go of the poor girl! Ya gonna suffocate her!" spoke the  
man with the toothpick in his mouth.  
"But Cid! I was so worried and I'm happy now to find out that she's  
alright." Aerith said with a smile.  
"Umm... Well, I don't really remember anything." I mumbled and looked  
down.  
Aerith blinked, "What do you mean?" she asked.  
"It's like all my memories disappeared. All I remember is my life at  
Destiny Islands and the tome I was at Disney Castle." I answered.  
"Then how did you remember my name?" Leon questioned.  
"Well, I had this dream about a place called Traverse Town and you and  
Yuffie were in it. It was like I had just appeared there and I got  
attacked by a few heartless, but Leon saved me. After that, Leon led  
me to the hotel where I met Yuffie." I replied.  
"Interesting... That's just like the first time we met. I have a  
feeling that wasn't just a dream and perhaps a memory." Leon stated.  
"C'mon, let's go to Merlin's House. We'll discuss things there." he  
started walking, followed by the rest of us. Once at our destination I  
looked around the house to see a rather elderly looking man sitting at  
a table and drinking tea. He was wearing blue robes and a wizard's  
hat. After he took another sip of his cup he turned his attention  
toward us, directing most of it at me.  
He pushed up his spectacles and smiled, "It's nice to see you again,  
Saronai." the man greeted.  
"Merlin, we have a problem. She's lost all of her memories!" Yuffie  
informed, loudly of course.  
"Oh dear, that is a problem. Tell me, does you remember anything about  
the keyblade, Saronai?" Merlin inquired.  
"All I remember about it is that it locks the hearts of worlds and  
that it's the weapon Sora wields." I answered.  
Merlin nodded. "Do you remember your keyblade?" he asked, a little bit  
more seriously.  
I blinked. "My... Keyblade?"


End file.
